With the development of modern electronic technologies, a corresponding structure may be disposed in a display panel of a display device to implement a corresponding function. For example, a touch structure may be disposed to implement the touch function, thereby bring convenience of application to users.
At present, in order to reduce the thickness of the display panel and implement the touch function, generally the touch structure is integrated into the display panel. When a capacitive touch structure is used, a touch electrode in the capacitive touch structure may be directly fabricated on the same substrate together with the display structure.
Please refer to FIG. 1, which is a schematic top view of a common integrated touch display panel in the related art. On an array substrate 10 of the integrated touch display panel, there is provided with multi-line pixel units. The pixel units generally are formed by making scanning lines extending along the diagrammatic horizontal direction and data lines extending along the diagrammatic vertical direction intersect. In the related art, in order to adapt to a diversified display, a border generally needs to be narrowed. Therefore, in most cases, an integrated gate drive circuit 15 is disposed at two sides of the array substrate 10 to drive the scanning lines on the array substrate. As shown in FIG. 1, a first gate drive circuit 15a and a second gate drive circuit 15b are respectively disposed at the left side and the right side. In this way, odd rows of scanning lines and even rows of scanning lines may be respectively connected to the gate drive circuits positioned at different sides. On the array substrate, there is further provided with strip-shaped common electrodes extending along the diagrammatic vertical direction and multiplexed as touch electrodes. Therefore, the thickness of the display panel may be reduced and the touch function may be implemented.
However, in the process of an alignment laminating of the array substrate 10 and a counter substrate, a frame sealing glue needs to be coated over the periphery and cured by ultraviolet rays. However, the position on which the frame sealing glue is coated is just close to the gate drive circuit. Thus, ultraviolet irradiation may deteriorate a semiconductor of a thin film transistor (TFT) in the gate drive circuit so that a photoelectric characteristic deteriorate. In addition, two TFTs relatively far from each other may have larger deterioration difference degree. The first gate drive circuit 15a and the second gate drive circuit 15b are positioned at different sides of the array substrate. Therefore, the difference between the TFTs of the first gate drive circuit 15a and the TFTs of the second gate drive circuit 15b is larger in output characteristics. When they output drive signals to the scanning lines, there is difference between outputted signals. Odd rows of scanning lines and even rows of scanning lines are respectively connected to the gate drive circuits at different sides, so the difference of driving voltages on the two adjacent scanning lines causes different gate voltages of the TFTs of the pixel units connected to these two adjacent scanning lines, different source-drain currents of the pixel units, different display brightnesses of odd rows of pixels and even rows of pixels under the same data line signal, and causes horizontal fringes Mura.